


Love Rash

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, blow jobs handjobs, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes the feeling of Darren’s new beard. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rash

‘Have you lost your razor?’ Chris teases Darren, eyeing the new beard on his face. As expected, Darren has not shaved since filming stopped. Thankfully he hasn’t reached the homeless stage yet.

‘You love it,’ Darren calls back, scratching his chin. It was somewhat comforting to feel the bristles of hair there, reminding him that although he played an eighteen year old on the show, he was definitely not one in real life.

Chris rolls his eyes, too relaxed to protest. He’ll get Darren to shave it off eventually- well if Darren’s stylist doesn’t beat him too it. Getting out his laptop, Chris decides to spend the day plotting out a film script that’s been bouncing round his head. Darren says something about getting some groceries, leaving Chris on his own for an hour.

When Darren comes back, Chris can tell he’s annoyed by the loud thud of shopping bags hitting the kitchen counter. Darren walks in to the study with a flustered look on his face, cursing under his breath.

‘You okay?’ Chris asks, saving his work to get up and hug Darren.

‘I’m fine,’ Darren insists, but his hold on Chris is weaker than usual and he makes no attempt to kiss Chris on the cheek like he usually does.

‘Really?’

‘Okay, no. It’s just the fucking paparazzi, they got me and I dunno, it’s not terrible but it’s so annoying you know? And then they asked me where I was going cause they know I’m in your neighbourhood for a reason and I just-‘

‘Hey, hey, it’s fine,’ Chris reassures him. ‘It could be way worse. Imagine if they took a stroll outside our bedroom window- then they’d be in for a shock.’

Darren laughs at that. Chris was always able to make him laugh.

‘Think of what the internet would do.’

Chris groans at that, playfully smacking Darren across the head.

‘God no,’ he laughs. ‘I’d rather not. Do you want to get a takeout for dinner? I can’t really be bothered to cook.’

‘Sure,’ Darren smiles, giving Chris a little peck on the lips. ‘But come to bed with me first.’

‘Darren!’ Chris says in mock horror. ‘We haven’t eaten had dinner yet!’

‘I know,’ Darren says, pulling Chris close to his body to start kissing his neck. ‘But I can think of a much better use for my mouth, can’t you?’

‘God yes,’ Chris moans, squeezing Darren’s thighs to tell him to jump up. Chris catches Darren, holding onto his butt as Darren hooks his legs round Chris’ waist, Chris carrying him to the bedroom.

Once inside, Chris drops Darren down on the bed, straddling him. Beginning to rub against Darren, Chris pulls his t shirt off before helping Darren take his own off, leaving them topless and desperate. Darren pulls Chris’ head down to kiss him, Chris eager to and taking care to notice how Darren’s beard scratches his barely-there stubble, Chris’ chin already beginning to grow red from the friction.

‘Come on,’ Darren eventually says once their lips are flushed from kissing and their cocks are hard, trapped in their pants. ‘Get it out.’

He fumbles at the belt of Chris’ jeans, not caring how dirty and horny he sounds. Chris’ fingers find his and they help Chris wriggle out of them together, before Darren shoves his own down, kicking them off his feet.

The head of Darren’s cock is already peeking out the waistband of his boxers, swollen and leaking the first few dribbles of pre cum which Chris wipes a finger over, sucking it in front of Darren.

‘God, Chris,’ Darren moans, automatically snapping his hips up into Chris. ‘Fuck, come on.’

Darren’s hands are needy, grabbing at Chris’ boxer briefs to yank them down, giving a quiet cry of pleasure as Chris’ length bobs out of them, resting in the air. Darren loves it when Chris is like this, all naked and ready for Darren, all for him. Before Chris can even reach down to touch himself, Darren sweeps his head down over it, mouth eagerly taking in as much of Chris’ cock as it can.

‘Jesus- fuck,’ Chris moans as Darren pulls off to lick a long wet line from Chris’ balls to hi s slit, tongue tracing the vein which bulges out underneath. Darren’s lips look so fucking hot, bright red from their kissing whilst iced in Chris’ pre cum, the translucent white staining his lips.

Chris moves his body to lie down, resting over the white duvet as Darren fumbles to kneel beside him, mouth still firmly attached to the head of Chris cock. Each time he Darren’s head goes down, the beginnings of his beard brush against Chris’ inner thighs, making Chris’ prickle with arousal which only builds in his belly. He can feel a hand cup his balls, Darren’s thumb stroking his sack.

Chris squeezes his thighs together then, just tight enough so that the sides of Darren’s face firmly brush against Chris’ thighs. Chris wants to feel every prickle, every scratch Darren’s beard has to offer him. He wants to see the blush of red in the mornings, the pinpricks of blood under the surface of his skin.

‘Oh,’ he moans as Darren pulls off to start sucking only at Chris’ slit, letting the pre cum settle on the tip of his tongue before washing it around his mouth, savouring the taste he knows so well He can feel Chris’ balls grow immediately tighter, and his hand moves from cupping them to the base of Chris’ cock, starting to jerk him off in a quick, breathless pace.

Underneath him, Chris can barely acknowledge his surroundings anymore, brain only focussing on the scratches of Darren’s beard and the way his cock is being sucked off and jerked off at the same time. He’s pretty sure Darren’s rubbing himself against their mattress too, from the way the bed’s shaking and Darren’s almost panting now, along with desperate moans which fill the room.

Chris knows he’s close though, from the way his stomach’s stirring and his toes curl up from the electricity swarming though him. He tugs on Darren’s hair to let him know and Darren gives a deep grunt in reply, letting his mouth take all of Chris in again, bobbing his head up and down in the rhythm Chris is quick to introduce.

Chris reaches his orgasm then, the heat taking over as he squeezes his eyes closed. He comes, all into Darren’s mouth, white streaks spurting out down Darren’s throat. It doesn’t take long before Darren’s coming too, orgasm making him scream aloud, semen falling onto a mess on the bed, Darren unashamedly jerking himself off through it.

‘Well,’ Chris breathes after they’ve been silent for a while, Darren now curled up in Chris’ arms. ‘You can keep the beard.’

Darren chortles, taking another glance at the rash which has blossomed over Chris’ thighs. ‘I knew you liked it.’

‘Love it,’ Chris agrees, draping a leg round Darren’s naked waist and handing him the phone. ‘Chinese or pizza?’

‘Chinese.’

Darren sounds like sex personified as he orders their takeaway over the phone, but he couldn’t care less. Not when Chris is already teasing two fingers round his hole, teasing the dark puckered skin there. It must be time for round two.


End file.
